


Hollow

by 17CaratMonster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17CaratMonster/pseuds/17CaratMonster
Summary: 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐲, 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐯𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐥𝐲
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening to the playlist that Hip Hop Unit dropped! And FUCK MYMY SOUNDS SO DAMN GOOD I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE COMEBACK!

Chan’s always been a light sleeper.

The rain outside never stopped pouring since earlier morning, and although it never got heavier, it still bugged him out of his slumber. He stares at his apartment’s ceiling, dull and old, but it’s served him protection for as long as he can remember so he actually has no right to complain about it looking so gray. His parents were generous enough to give him money to rent an apartment and buy some groceries that would last him for a month before he started his first week in his job and in the city.

His job’s fine, he choreographs for some well-known groups here and there, sometimes he gets requested to teach some dance troupes seeking to win a competition, often times he gets some emails from some artists in small entertainment companies, seeking his talent to probably make it big in the limelight, hoping for a better audience, better reception, and a better future all-in-all.

But in some days, like today, everything’s much slower than the usual. He loves the gritty drift of work days, because the time burns much faster, unlike now where he’s not needed to work at all. He can either go to the gym, make up a random choreography, go out for a jog, or stay in bed. He chooses to go for the latter because the rain outside is not actually helping him to be enthusiastic in getting a damn thing done.

His stomach’s making a call of help that wants him to do the opposite thing though.

So, with a heavy heart, he leaves the comfort of his bed, and walks to the kitchen to prepare something at least edible to quench the gurgling of his intestines. He opens the fridge, and he’s met with an alarming emptiness of frozen meat and foods. With a sigh, and a short whisper of curse, he dejectedly reaches for the milk carton and some cornflakes to whip up a cereal.

He grabs a bowl, finds a seat, snatches a placemat on the side and just eats his cereal on the kitchen island. As he looks at the entirety of his apartment from this view, he notices just how gloomy it looks without sunlight, thanks to the weather. It looks emptier, lifeless, and drained of all color.

_ “Channie come here and help me cook, you brat!” _

Here comes the hard part of being alone.

He hears that voice. That deep baritone voice that he grew to love and long for. He’s now currently in the process of burying it into his memories, so that he can rest and move on. But when you’re alone, and lonely, it doesn’t really help because your mind reaches for your happiest memories with a special someone so that your mood can lighten.

He remembers, and it’s not lightening his mood at all.

* * *

_ Chan runs into the kitchen and snakes both of his hands around his boyfriend. He buries his nose in his older partner’s neck, and he giggles. They probably look so domestic, with him giving his partner a backhug while the former cooks. _

_ Or tries, by the way. _

_ “Hyung, that doesn’t smell good!” He teases, and his boyfriend smirks and gives him a menacing look. _

_ “Oh really? You ungrateful brat why do I even put up with you. Say that again, come on!” And he bursts into a fit of laughter as his boyfriend tickles him on his side and blows raspberries on his shoulders to tickle him even more. _

_ “Ah, stop! Won, come on, I can’t breathe!” He laughs loudly, and as he looks at his boyfriend’s face, he can feel just how loved he is. The older has been really fond of Chan’s laughter, and there’s no sound that can boost his mood other than Chan’s voice. Nothing comes close. _

_ “Fuck it, let’s just order take out. What do you think, baby?” The older lifts him so that he can sit on the kitchen counter. Chan rests both of his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders and smiles. “Sounds like a plan.” _

_ Wonwoo smiles, and his nose scrunch up a bit, making him look even more perfect in Chan’s eyes. The younger leans in and pecks his nose. “Love you, hyung.” _

_ The older leans in this time and gives the younger a kiss. “Love you, too, Chan. But you’ve got to buy some groceries, seriously, your fridge is almost growing cobwebs.” _

* * *

A fleeting memory of what used to happen inside the four walls of Chan’s apartment. This is why he hates remembering, because he keeps on getting vivid flashbacks. It’s like he can still touch Wonwoo, smell him, feel the spaces he occupied, the soft touches he gave, and his lips on his skin whenever they would make love to each other.

But that was in the past. He knows that it’s dangerous for him to get stuck in it, so he reminds himself to live in the present, eat his damn cereal, and fill the fridge with some groceries.

* * *

“That would be 2,400.”

Chan had never really spent this much on food, but the cereal and his current mood didn’t really help ease his stress, so he decided to exhaust all the negative energy in buying whatever he wanted to. He was eyeing the bottle of beers on the back of the shop, and he really needs to drink his heart out if he wants to forget everything.

But Chan knows that he shouldn’t get wasted tonight, because he has work tomorrow, and getting shitfaced drunk wouldn’t help anyone. So he hands the cashier his money, gathers the groceries in his hands, and heads out. His apartment’s only a few blocks down so he can walk back the same way he came.

He opens his umbrella and starts walking his way back home, but not even a few minutes of calm has seeped into his mind when Chan discovered that this day is really fucking with him.

Right in front of him, a few feet separating them, stood Wonwoo. His hair has grown longer, and he changed the frame of his glasses. There’s something different about his clothes, because as far as he knows, the older didn’t care much for fashion, but now he looks so dashing and…

…handsome.

“Chan?” Wonwoo approached first, and there’s that voice again. The way he sounds still drives Chan to produce these butterflies in his stomach. “Are you okay? How are you? How long has it been?”

There’s a hint of amusement in his voice, like he missed the younger. Chan hopes that maybe, just maybe, after all the times they’ve been separated, maybe Wonwoo can consider the both of them to get back again, like the old days.

“Wonwoo, I-”

“Babe!” Chan’s breath got knocked out of his chest and he faces Wonwoo, who was now looking towards a stranger that’s walking towards them.

The stranger looked beautiful, and she had a pretty face that suited her hair. She hold Wonwoo’s hands and smiles when their eyes met, and suddenly, Chan felt like shit. He was cold, like his nerves were being shocked to an icy crispness that renders him speechless and sick.

“Won, who’s he? Are you one of his friends?” The girl smiled at him sweetly, and Chan felt even sicker. She was so friendly and welcoming, even though she doesn’t know Chan, while he was dreaming of snatching Wonwoo back, just to fulfill the happy ending he’s been craving. The girl offered her hand and introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Hyemi, Wonwon’s girlfriend! What’s your name?”

And there it was, the devastating confirmation of reality. He looks at Wonwoo, and he’s smiling at his girlfriend. His eyes are glued to her, like she’s everything to him. Then he looks at Chan, and maybe Chanw as looking too devastated because Wonwoo’s smile suddenly drops and he looks surprised.

“Ch-Chan I can explain…”

_ He’s already moved on. _

Chan ran away. He might’ve left his umbrella because he feels himself being soaked under the rain, maybe some of them are his tears, but he doesn’t care. All he wants is to come back home.

He quickly inserts the key to his door and slips inside. He slams the door harshly, and that’s where he drops everything and collapses to the ground crying. He feels miserable and hollow, and he knows that no matter how loud he wails, how hard he cries, and how many tears fall from his eyes, it won’t change the reality that Wonwoo has already moved on.

* * *

_ “No, Won, please don’t break up with me!” Chan grabbed Wonwoo’s arm as he headed for the door. Wonwoo never shoved him, never pushed him or even touched him harshly. They just argued with words, they never get physical, so Wonwoo only looks at him before he gently removed Chan’s hand. _

_ “We’re not breaking up. I just…” Wonwoo trails off, but then he smiles and pats Chan’s head. “I just need some time to myself. I don’t want to face you like this, Chan, not when I’m this vulnerable.” _

_ Wonwoo wiped Chan’s tears before he went outside. Chan didn’t even bother to pull him back or beg, it’s clear that Wonwoo was tired of everything between them. However, Wonwoo said one more thing before he closed the door. _

_ “Chan, don’t come looking for me. And please don’t message me. I don’t want to hurt you.” _

_ Wonwoo left that night but he never made it official. _

* * *

That’s probably why he didn’t want Chan to look for him or message him, because he was probably already in love with Hyemi. Honestly, to Chan, it would have been infinitely better if Wonwoo just broke up with him completely, instead of leaving him hoping that maybe, someday, Wonwoo can come knocking onto his door and they can live together again.

But Chan’s not kidding anyone, because despite Wonwoo’s cowardice in telling the truth, no matter how angry, devastated, betrayed, or sick Chan felt, he’ll still let Wonwoo in if he came knocking on his door.

He spots a picture frame in one of the tables, and he finds the polaroid photo that he took after their first anniversary. It was taken inside a Ferris wheel, where Wonwoo kissed him when they reached the top, and Chan was the happiest man during that moment, so he chose to take a picture. By the following week, he had the photo framed and he showed it to the older.

He notices how red their faces were on that picture, probably because they just finished kissing each other, but it ignites a pain in Chan’s heart because he knows that he’ll never get to do those things to Wonwoo again. He can never kiss, touch, hug, and make love to him.

Wonwoo’s heart belongs to another person now, and that person, no matter the gender, is not Chan.

He hugs the photo tight, he places it on his chest and he wishes for it to be embed on his heart for eternity, because at least, even though Wonwoo is not his anymore, at least he was Wonwoo’s first.

Chan fell asleep on his apartment’s wooden floor, with the picture frame held close to his chest, and with an uncertain future. Will he continue to live a life without Wonwoo? Will Wonwoo ever find him again, if he and Hyemi were to separate ways? Would he find love again, like Wonwoo did?

Chan doesn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm updating Dissidia's final chapter on the 19th! Thank you for reading my works and happy happy birthday to Junhui!!!!!!!!!


End file.
